Although proposals have been made for the use of remote foot operated switches for domestic, commercial and industrial settings, a particular problem arises in the case of foot switches which are designed to be located in positions hidden from view. Such use arises, for instance, with switches located in “toe kick” spaces commonly found beneath kitchen or bathroom sink cabinets. Accidental or inadvertent switch actuation presents serious safety issues with these installations. Such areas are usually high activity areas and the switch is more or less hidden from view in the “toe kick” area of a cabinet. Prior attempts at foot operated switches in these environments are prone to accidental activation by a simple horizontal or vertical motion by, for instance, a broom, child, vacuum cleaner or the foot of a person standing by the toe kick area.